Character Tag
by LadyShiva17
Summary: Just some funny, random tag that I made a long time ago using characters from Marvel and DC universes. If you want a laugh...


**A/N: **I found the questions for this tag on Deviant Art and then added in the characters I wanted to play around with, as well as my two best friends, Amanda and Eva. Anyways, I just thought it was pretty funny, and so did my friends, so I decided to post it. It's just silliness for fun. (Might be some typos, but whatever.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the fictional comic book characters below, they belong to either DC or Marvel!

* * *

TAG!

Choose 10 of your OC's, or ten of your favorite people. (Like friends, family, celebrities. Anyone you think is cool.) But you can't choose yourself.

oh, doesn't look like I have any OC's. I'll just use my faves.

1: Batman/Bruce Wayne  
2: Superman/Clark Kent  
3: Flash/Wally West  
4: Amanda A. (my bestie 1)  
5: Catwoman/Selina Kyle  
6: Deadpool/Wade Wilson  
7: Hulk  
8: Harley Quinn  
9: Eva H. (my bestie 2)  
10: Spider-Man/Peter Parker

1) 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?  
Amanda: Hi...? *Flash is vibrating and Harley is giggling*  
Flash: Uh Hi. Where'sthefood?  
Amanda: ...Kitchen. *Flash is gone in a blur*  
Harley: Hiya! *Gives a huge toothy grin*  
Amanda: Hello. *coolly*

2) 9 tries to get 5 to go to a strip club.  
Eva: Hey, wanna go?  
Catwoman: No thanks Eva. Bruce wouldn't be too happy.  
Eva: That's ok. I didn't actually wanna go either.

3) You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose 1 or 6?  
On the outside it may look like a no-brainer...(Batman obviously!), but if you think about it, Deadpool is so funny, I'd have such a good time. That is, if I actually lived until morning... Hmm. Ok billionaire it is!

4) 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction?  
Spidey: Oh! My! Gosh!  
Hulk: *grunt*  
Supes: Wha-? Spiderman! It's not what it looks like!  
Spidey: *crosses arms and frowns*  
Supes: Please don't tell Lois..?  
Spidey:*Slowly shakes head and leaves*  
Supes: Listen Banner! I am so not playing spin-the-bottle ever again with you!  
Hulk: OHKAyy...

5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens?  
Flash: Whoa! I am so not falling in love with this guy!  
Deadpool: What? I'm not attractive enough for ya? *bats eyes*  
Flash: *rolls his eyes* Come awn.  
Harley: I hate you all!

6) 4 jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7?  
Me: *walking along, whistling even*  
Amanda: Yaaaaaaaaaaah! *jumps out of shadows, screaming*  
Me: Aaaaaaaah!  
Amanda: *begins fish slapping her victim*  
Me: Help!  
-KA-BLAM!- Spiderman comes to rescue!  
Spidey: Whoa girlies! Settle down. Hey! You with the fish! Cut it out. *Amanda slaps him with a fish* Hey! *gets slapped again* Halp! Helllllllp!

7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening?  
Batman: ALFRED!  
Catwoman: Look Bruce. The batter goes in the pan... *uses hand gestures*  
*Alfred comes running*  
Alfred: Sir?  
Batman: I CAN'T FLAMBE! *starts whimpering*  
Catwoman: *rolls eyes* Ignore him. Bruce! We're making a pie! Calm down. *Bruce starts scream-crying*  
Alfred? Can you-? *Alfred nods and switches off the air*

8) 5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?  
Catwoman: Ughh...  
Eva: OMG! What happened? Can you hear me?  
Catwoman: Joker cut the- *blacks out*  
Eva: !_! Catwoman!

9) 3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they chose?  
Flash: *looks around the room at Amanda, Harley and Eva* Hmm...  
Amanda: So who are you gonna choose?  
Flash: I choose...-  
Harley: YAY! ME! *silence*  
Eva conceals a giggle. Amanda rolls her eyes.  
Flash: Ahem. I choose...  
*room quiet in anticipation*  
Flash: Ms. Aiken! If you please?  
Amanda: What?

10) 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?  
Superman is tied up and gagged, sweating like a pig.  
Hulk: Gimme something! NOW!  
Superman squeals for help.  
Catwoman: Ew. Never!  
Hulk smacks Superman on head.  
Hulk: Shat up. *Supes starts crying*  
Catwoman: Uh. I don't really want this guy back. You can keep him.  
Hulk: What?  
Superman: What?

11) You get to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you chose?  
This is like the same as question 3! I choose BATMAN! lolol

12) 10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why?  
Spiderman: Alright. You ready? *Spidey and Amanda are in Egyptian garb and both in their own chariots*  
Amanda: Why are we doing this again?  
Spidey: I dont know exactly... Thought it'd be fun?  
Amanda: *shrugs* Good enough for me. Lets go!

13) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell?  
Flash: Hey, come on you guys... you don't really mean this do you? *everyone is creeping up around him* Hey where's-? *Hulk jog/stomps into room*  
Hulk: Sorry I'm late guys.  
Flash: Oh crap. Ahhh!-

14) Everyone is invite to 2 and 10 wedding except for 8. How do they react?  
Harley: Y'know? I'm beginning to hate these questions.

15) Why is 6 afraid of 7?  
Deadpool: Why? Seriously? The dude's HUGE! And he's green... *taps his chin* And he seems to get angry a LOT...

16) 10 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?  
Spiderman: Ok guys. Ok Settle down and listen. *everyone is talking* SHUT UP!  
*silence and Spiderman gets angry looks* Do you wanna hear the story or not?  
Clark: Yeah! *stabs air with a finger*  
Eva: *politely smiles* Yes Peter, I love you-  
Spiderman: Okay...wait, What?  
Amanda: Oh Em Gee Eva! *gasps*  
Eva: *snaps out of staring at Spiderman* Huh? *looks around* Was it something I said?  
*Everyone looks at Spiderman*  
Spiderman: O.O  
Deadpool: *clears throat loudly* So anyways...

17) 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late?  
Batman: *silently walks into garden where Clark is sitting on the grass and Peter is pacing the grounds*  
Spiderman: Ok...*wringing hands nervously* Clark, tell me again why we are getting married?  
Superman: Uhm...I don't know. This person is making a wierd tag. *whispers* I don't think they know what they're doing.*  
Mary-Jane: * walks in.* Peter?  
Peter: MJ! *starts sweating bullets*  
MJ: What the heck is going on here?  
Batman: *gives the back of her head the Bat-Glare* (I couldn't even finish on the toilet because I knew I was late! But for this?) *Superman's super-hearing picks this up and coughs and pukes all over the little ring-bearer, who happens to be Jason.*  
Clark: *wipes his mouth and then sees Jason* Oh crap! *Jason starts crying*

18) 5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?  
Me: What are you guys doing in my house? *Catwoman and Eva gurgle their responses and I place my hands on my hips* And why are you drunk?  
Catwoman: *takes another swig of the vodka in her hand* WE Dawn KNAW! *Eva screams in laughter falls over* Heh hehe he...*she falls over too and both are rollling around clutching their stomachs in laughter*

19) 3, 8, 6 and 4 all go to the zoo for 8's birthday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8?  
Flash: Hey! Here you go, (my beautiful wife)...! *hands Harley his gift * Now can I see the hippopotamus? Can I?  
Harley: Yeah I guess? *Flash zooms away*  
Amanda: Here. It's a make up kit...*snicker*  
Harley: Why thank-ya.  
Deadpool: Here. This is for you...*Wade hands his gift to her and then blushes when she looks inside* Hope you like it.  
Harley: Uh...Thanks? I've always wanted a big knife?  
Deadpool: *huffs* Its a sais! Samurai sword? Y'know? Sheesh, Nevermind! snatches the box away*

20) Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do?  
They are protesting to being used in this tag. I call 911.

21) 9 murders 2 best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them?  
Clark: *SCREAMS* BLOODY MURDER! ! (girly)  
*composes himself the next day* I know how to avenge my bff...*rubs hands together, evilly*  
NextDay:  
Eva: *wakes up and looks outside* That's real nice. (In the night Superman flew by and toilet-papered her house)

22) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save them self or 1?  
Batman: I will die for you Wade Wilson.  
Deadpool: Aww thanks Bats, but it's ok. I can't die, member? Wolverine's healing factor x gene thingy? Yeah...  
Batman: ...This is awkward.

23) Which one of them is most likely to fail at life?  
Batman since the crime will never go away in Gotham City.

24) 5 is trapped in a cave. 10 comes to rescue them. What happens?  
Catwoman: Y-you saved me. I'm going to give you a kiss now.  
Spiderman: *backs away* Uh No offense, but M-  
Mary Jane: *storms in* PEDER! (lol)  
Spiderman: *cringes* See?

25) 3 starts a day camp. What happens?  
Flash: This is so SWEET! Who's ready for water balloon relay?

26) 4, 6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey. 8 walks in. What happens?  
Amanda: Hey Harley! Wanna play?  
Harley: *looks around room, Hulk is putting his left foot back in and stepped on Wade* Uh. No thanks... *runs away*  
Amanda: *shrugs and goes back to the Hokey Pokey*  
Deadpool: GAAH!

27) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction?  
Supes: Wow Bruce I never knew you had an artistic side.  
Batman: I don't.  
Supes: Spiderman and Eva Huaff, eh? But I though Peter was marr-  
Batman: Shut up Clark.

28) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good?  
Actually,it's no longer an apple pie, since Hulk squished the apples. It is now Apple Sauce. But it's good.

29) 8 and 3 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?  
Harley: Hi Honey!  
Flash: Hi crazy-babe/wife. Got any food?  
Harley: I thought you brought it?  
Flash: What? No food! You all know what happens when I dont eat... I ... I get- *BLUBBER! Waly's belt snaps and his fat bounces out.*  
Harley:*sees this* Um. Sorry?

30) While they are camping, they run into The Blair Witch. What do they do? (If you haven't seen that movie pretend they ran into the Bogyman or something like that instead.)  
Harley: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Flash: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

31) The quiz is over. What does everyone go to do now?  
Everyone goes to my house for a sleepover. Hulk snores. (oh grrrreat)

* * *

**A/N:** I just couldn't resist. Let me know if you think it's funny. :)


End file.
